1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for increasing a detection range of an image capture system and a related image capture system, and particularly to a method for increasing a detection range of an image capture system and a related image capture system that can change resolutions of images captured by the image capture system according to an image processing method to increase the detection range of the image capture system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An image capture system determines an effective range of a depth information according to a distance (baseline) between two cameras within the image capture system, a horizontal search range, and an image resolution of the image capture system, wherein the image capture system can clearly determine a distance between any object and the image capture system within the effective range. When the distance between the two cameras is greater, the effective range of the image capture system is farther, and when the distance between the two cameras is shorter, the effective range of the image capture system is nearer; when the horizontal search range of the image capture system is greater, the effective range of the image capture system can cover places closer to the image capture system under the same conditions; and when the image resolution of the image capture system is higher, the effective range of the image capture system can cover places farther to the image capture system under the same conditions.
The prior art utilizes increase of the image resolution and the horizontal search range to enlarge the effective range of the image capture system, but increase of the image resolution and the horizontal search range will both increase calculation loading of a depth engine of the image capture system and chip design difficulty applied to the image capture system, resulting in cost of the image capture system being increased significantly. Therefore, how to improve the prior art to enlarge the effective range of the image capture system becomes an important issue.